I miss you
by Bridg.Wolfgirl
Summary: A diferencia de Jane, él era un experto en disimular las pocas emociones que sentía. No habría rabietas infantiles, mohínes frustrados, o miradas asesinas mal disfrazadas bajo una máscara de frialdad que pudieran ser detectados sin que él lo quisiera. / Antes de que tuviera tiempo de extrañarla, había dicho. No tenía idea de que hacía mucho que el tiempo le sobraba para eso.


**Disclaimer:** Twilight/Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **I miss you**

—¿Estás celoso?

Miró solo de reojo a su hermana sin cambiar su posición, descuidadamente recargado contra la pared. No se sorprendió en absoluto por la sonrisa fría y un poco burlona que adoraba su delicado y angelical rostro, o por el brillo entre cruel y divertido —pero sobretodo cruel— en sus ojos carmesí.

En algún rincón de su mente, su memoria evocó una borrosa imagen de cientos de años atrás. En ella, unos ojos que no eran carmín sino azules y una sonrisa que no transmitía frialdad sino la más pura alegría decoraban ese mismo rostro que conocía perfectamente.

 _Alegría._

La palabra siempre había sonado extraña a sus oídos, aun cuando siendo niños Jane había intentado más de una vez explicarle su significado. Porque él siempre había sido una persona de lógica, de números y hechos. Cosas tan abstractas como la alegría no entraban en su radio de visión.

Sin embargo, lo entendió unos años después.

Recordaba el calor de las llamas que se acercaban lentamente a su cuerpo y el agónico dolor que habían traído consigo. La fuerza de las cuerdas que sujetaban sus manos firmemente a la estaca de madera. Pero sobretodo, recordaba el miedo que no había abandonado la expresión de Jane desde el momento en que los habían aprisionado. Y recordaba sus ojos firmemente cerrados mientras intentaba escapar inútilmente de las llamas de la hoguera y la forma en que tosía incontroladamente a causa del humo.

Recordaba haber sentido que se quemaba enteramente y durante un tiempo mucho más largo del que creía que duraría esa tortura. Como cada célula de su cuerpo se incineraba en una agonía que parecía no tener fin. Y finalmente, cuando creía que todo había terminado y que podria morir, sus ojos se abrieron mirando con una claridad que no habían conseguido nunca antes.

Confusión, fue lo primero que lo embargó. Después alivio, gratitud y admiración hacía el hombre de cabello rubio que se había autonombrado como su salvador. Y sobre todo, alegría al sentir una mano pequeña y perfectamente conocida rozando la suya hasta estrecharla, dándole la bienvenida a la segunda existencia que Aro y su clan les había concedido.

De haber sido la misma Jane que era un par de meses antes de eso, podría haberle explicado que la palabra correcta para esa sensación demasiado fuerte, incluso para él, era en realidad _felicidad_. Pero no, esa Jane había muerto con las llamas apenas unos días atrás.

— Alec, estoy hablándote.

Sin darse cuenta había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo antes de contestar a la pregunta formulada por su hermana. La sonrisa carente de emoción desapareció de su rostro con la nueva frase pronunciada, un ofendido mohín en sus labios delatando la molestia que le provocaba el sentirse ignorada.

Y no era como si él necesitara ese recordatorio.

— ¿De que Aro te eligiera para ir a buscar a esos neófitos en vez de a mí? Para nada. Simplemente estoy cansado de que siempre te quedes con la diversión —. No era del todo mentira. No estaba celoso, simplemente era un completo posesivo.

Jane le respondió volviendo a sonreír, esta vez con un claro dejo de arrogancia entre todo lo demás. Era fácil hacerla creer que había ganado.

— Aro sabe quien de los dos es el mejor —. No reaccionó a su intento por molestarlo más allá de sonreír ligera, casi imperceptiblemente.

A diferencia de Jane, él era un experto en disimular las pocas emociones que sentía. No habría rabietas infantiles, mohínes frustrados, o miradas asesinas mal disfrazadas bajo una máscara de frialdad que pudieran ser detectados sin que él lo quisiera. Las emociones nunca lo habían dominado, y era por eso que su habilidad contrarrestaba a la de ella.

Jane se dio la vuelta para verse en el espejo— por pura vanidad— mientras se ponía los elegantes y llamativos pendientes de oro y diamantes, el primer regalo que Aro le había dado cuando descubrió por primera vez el alcance de su poder.

— Sigo creyendo que no te quedan bien —. Dijo buscando molestarla al colocarse detrás de ella y tocar el elegante accesorio, demasiado grande y discordante con su cuerpo infantil.

— Callate—. Exigió ella rodando los ojos y dirigiendo una sonrisa exasperada— y aun así, mucho más cercana a ser sincera que as demás—, a su reflejo.

Él se encogió de hombros al mirar también los reflejos, idénticos salvó el minúsculo detalle de su cabello más oscuro que el de ella.

— Tampoco es como si el tuyo te quedará precisamente bien, y nunca digo nada al respecto —. Agregó Jane girándose y apartando a un lado la tela de su camisa gris para tomar el guardapelo plateado que llevaba al cuello y dejarlo por encima de su ropa.

— ¿No se te está haciendo tarde?

— Regresaré antes de que tengas tiempo de extrañarme.

Con sólo esa respuesta, Jane se había ido.

Alec dirigió su mirada nuevamente a su reflejo y tomó entré sus manos la cadena plateada hasta dejar el guardapelo frente a sus ojos, antes de volver a esconderlo debajo de su ropa.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de extrañarla, había dicho. No tenía idea de que hacía mucho que el tiempo le sobraba para eso.

Extrañaba a la niña tierna y sonriente que había sido tanto tiempo atrás. No era que no le gustara esta nueva Jane, la cruel, despiadada y sexy en que se había convertido tras la transformación. Amaba esa nueva cara de ella tanto como había amado la anterior. Y ese era el problema.

Había más de una razón por la que Aro la enviaba a ella y no a él a hacer la mayoría del trabajo.

Jane confiaba ciegamente en su líder, podía verlo en cada pequeño gesto que tenía para con él, en la forma que atesoraba los regalos o inclusive los más simples cumplidos que le hacía de vez en cuando. Lo idolatraba.

Alec no podía decir lo mismo de él. No, no deseaba abandonar al clan Vulturi bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero era consciente de que la principal razón detrás de ello no provenía de él, sino de Chelsea y su extraña habilidad. Si tuviera toda su libertad, no se sentiría amargamente unido a ese relicario de plata que prefería no ver. Si fuera enteramente su decisión, se llevaría a Jane y se alejaría de los Volturi aun si eso significara tener que esconderse de ellos para siempre.

Jane no lo haría, estaba seguro de ello. Era por eso que extrañaba a la niña que había sido antes de la transformación. Esa época en que había sido completamente suya —Aunque no lo fuera en el sentido en que lo era ahora, algunas veces sentía que lo preferiría así—. Porque ahora podía tenerla, a cambio del pago de ser consciente de que ella no le ofrecería todo su cariño como cuando eran pequeños. Porque ahora una parte de ese cariño estaba reservado únicamente para su Amo.

 _"Volveré antes de que tengas tiempo de extrañarme."_

Como siempre ella se equivocaba, y él simplemente la dejaba ganar.

* * *

 _Les gustó? uwu espero que si._

 _Se aceptan comentarios_


End file.
